Certain existing meshes and scaffolds for soft tissue support are made of a synthetic polymer such as Teflon®, polypropylene, polyglycolic acid, polyester, or polyglactin 910. Biomaterials such a tissue based or tissue derived material, for example an acellular dermal matrix (“ADM”) obtained from human and animal derived dermis have also been used but do not have the mechanical integrity of high load demand applications (e.g., ligaments, tendons, muscle, hernia repair) or the appropriate biological functionality because most biomaterials either degrade too rapidly (e.g., collagen, PLA, PGA, or related copolymers), or are non-degradable (e.g., polyesters, metal), and (in either case) lack functional autologous tissue ingrowth (e.g., important to assist transfer of a load bearing function from an implanted biomaterial as the biomaterial is bioresorbed by the body). In certain instances a biomaterial may misdirect tissue differentiation and development (e.g., spontaneous bone formation, granuloma formation, or tumor formation) because it lacks biocompatibility with surrounding cells and tissue. Additionally, a biomaterial that fails to degrade is typically associated with chronic inflammation and such a response is detrimental to (e.g., weakens) surrounding and adjacent tissue. Accordingly, there is a need to develop novel devices that are more effective for providing soft tissue support and/or promoting tissue ingrowth.